Forever For Love
by Clow'd9
Summary: Yue has an extraordinary request for Touya and Sakura...how will it affect Yukito?
1. Goodbyes

A/N: I would have loved to get some Kaho-bashing in here, you know something about her kissing like a Dyson but it really would have spoiled the mood, (btw - I hate Kaho with a passion!)  
  
The quote is from the songs and sonnets of John Donne.  
  
  
  
Forever For Love by Clow'd9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know these characters that have you all obsessed and spending money you can't afford on DVDs and time you haven't got on fanfiction? Well they're nothing to do with me, blame CLAMP.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Goodbyes  
  
  
  
It was over. Clow's reincarnation had revealed himself; Sakura had been tested and had overcome. The cards were safe and so was his mistress. What now? What was his purpose? Clow would have told him his purpose was to make the Cardcaptor happy. . .but then he had also said to wake him each morning with a kiss and a smile then pinch him so he knew the angel from his dreams really was the angel in his arms too. Yue smiled sadly. That was Clow.  
  
Yukito made his mistress happy, Yukito made everyone happy and Touya loved him, Yue understood that because he loved the Snow Bunny too. It was impossible not to. He loved Sakura as well, it was new and tentative but it was real. . .she was always so kind to him.  
  
/Make Sakura happy/  
  
Yukito did that in abundance surely his presence wasn't necessary?  
  
It would be lovely to end it, to forget old love and new because either way they were over before they started. Clow. Fainne. Touya. . .  
  
Eriol.  
  
He had gone to see the boy in his mansion, one much like Clow Reed's own. Why had he allowed Keroberos and him to choose a new master? Why had he created new Guardians? Why? Why? Why?  
  
All answers had come accompanied with a familiar, gentle smile. . .it was hard to face the smile and he refused to accept the answers.  
  
Yes. To forget would be a wonderful thing.  
  
To forget.  
  
To sleep.  
  
To dream of something pleasant for once.  
  
. . .He wanted to end it.  
  
"There must be a way. . ."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Oh Eriol I'm really gonna miss you!" Sakura squeezed the slight figure in tight hug then frowned and amended her statement. "Well I mean I won't miss the tests and fainting spells. . .or the near death experiences."  
  
"Or your cryptic non-advice." Kero mumbled.  
  
"Or your damned 'it'." Touya glared venomously at Nakuru who was treading more carefully around the boy after having been booted out of the room when she tried to stop him from telling Yukito he knew about Yue.  
  
Tomoyo spoke up with her eyes sparkling. "Or that hat Eriol. . .I really don't like that hat."  
  
The child mage smiled good-humouredly. "Perhaps next time I'm in the country I'll let you design a new one."  
  
"Well if I start sketching now you'll know you have to come back." She held out her arms for the reincarnation to step into and he did so immediately, after a warm embrace he drew back.  
  
"Well I really hate long goodbyes." He raised his shoulders eloquently.  
  
"It must really irritate you being a dead mans reincarnation then." Eight pairs of eyes widened in surprise including the toffee coloured ones he himself was looking through. The words were sarcastic and bitter an inflection and tone never used by Yukito. As soon as the Moon Guardian's words escaped he clapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
Eriol recovered swiftly and turned to the anxious false form.  
  
"Goodbye Yue."  
  
He nodded coolly from within Yukito. This child wasn't Clow, he did not owe him any warmth, plus he couldn't speak with the Snow Bunny's hands covering his mouth.  
  
Kero spoke over the tension and took his final dig at his one time opponent around a mouthful of pudding. "Whenever you come back there's a bar of chocolate waiting for you Spinel."  
  
The panther plush sniffed disdainfully. "I'm much obliged I'm sure."  
  
"Jeez your as uptight as Yue!"  
  
Touya was watching his friend as he suddenly pressed his hands harder against his lips feeling a foreign anger prickle under his skin. Yue wasn't about to transform but there were other ways to get his message across.  
  
He waited until the brimming spoonful was taking the well-travelled path to Kero's mouth before sending a tendril of power and spilling the contents down the yellow chin. The Sun Guardian gasped and gazed tearfully at the spilt desert.  
  
Yukito rushed forward immediately to clean the creature off leaving his mouth uncovered, Yue didn't waste the chance.  
  
"Now there's a headline; 'Guardian Beast of the Seal spills meal, scientists are baffled that he could possibly miss his mouth'."  
  
Spinel Sun sniggered but Touya saw the consternation in his best friends eyes and any amusement he might have felt vanished.  
  
"Yue! If you have something to say transform and say it, don't do it through Yuki."  
  
Militant purple flashed within gentle amber. "Fine." 'Yukito' snapped.  
  
There was a pause before the youth prompted again. "Well?"  
  
The group waited staring hard at the Snow Bunny whose thoughts seemed to turn inward for a moment until he blinked. "He says he has nothing to say."  
  
Touya sighed and Eriol continued.  
  
"Well now we really do have to go."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura followed him towards the door the latter looking regretful. "I wish Syaoran was still here to say goodbye to you."  
  
Eriol chuckled. "I think my cute little descendant would have found more to complain about me than just my hat Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I agree there's not a lot of love lost from his side."  
  
The reincarnation looked at Sakura as she blushed. "He was jealous but when he comes back there will be nothing standing in your way."  
  
The Card Mistress blinked. "H-hoe?"  
  
He smiled with trademark evasiveness. "You'll see." Kero looked up from dabbing his front in order to roll his eyes.  
  
Touya nodded slightly at the boy as a farewell and Yukito waved his hand at him as he walked down the drive with the two girls  
  
The Snow Bunny breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his hands, Touya turned to him. "What's gotten into Yue?"  
  
"I don't know. . .but then I don't actually know him very well."  
  
"None of us do, he's a little-."  
  
The figure of his lover changed into that of his-. . . well actually he had no idea what Yue was to him but he knew he didn't like the icy cast to the Guardian's features.  
  
The angel straightened his sash agitatedly, an emotion people rarely applied to the calm being. "I wish you would all stop talking about me as though I'm not here."  
  
"Well your hardly sociable Yue, you only ever appear when there's trouble brewing."  
  
"Oh and I suppose your willing to sacrifice time with Yukito so his true form can surface?" Silence answered him. "I thought not."  
  
"Kami!" Touya threw his hands in the air. "You're impossible!"  
  
The violet eyes looked reminiscent for a moment. "So I've been told."  
  
The youth stared at him thoughtfully. "Is that what this is about? You miss Clow?"  
  
"Of course I miss Clow."  
  
Touya grimaced slightly. "Gomen, that was a stupid question, what I mean is, are you lonely?"  
  
The ageless face was impassive. "No, I am not lonely, I'm just old and tired and I just want to. . .to. . ."  
  
"To what?"  
  
Yue was silent for a moment considering the human. "I would like to die."  
  
Touya stared at him in incredulous shock. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I think you heard me Touya."  
  
"I heard you alright I just hope you were being melodramatic!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Touya couldn't believe it. Why? WHY? "You promised you'd protect my little sister!". . .No, that wasn't really why.  
  
"I know I did and I have. She is out of danger now and more than powerful enough to take care of herself and the cards."  
  
"But. . .b-but-." The human stuttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
The large hands began gesturing a little awkwardly. "Yuki and I, we- ."  
  
Yue nodded calmly. "Yes I know of your attachment."  
  
"It's a lot more than an 'attachment'!"  
  
"Very well friendship, lust, love, whatever you wish to call it." The Guardian sounded weary for a moment before stepping closer to the youth and looking up at him. "I am not heartless Touya, things would be a lot easier if I was." Touya continued staring down feeling some strange emotion stir for this creature with his beautiful but alien appearance and for once seeing beyond the rigid shields to the sad spirit that saw fit to build them in the first place. He wanted him to stay, he wanted to let him fly away. . .everyone and everything deserved some happiness. He looked aside and was surprised when Yue caught his chin with gentle fingers and turned him back.  
  
"There is a way that we can both have what we want." Touya stared back in a daze. What did he want? Who did he want? "I will leave Yukito in your care-."  
  
"But ho-." The Guardian silenced him with his hand.  
  
"Please, no questions Touya, just trust that I truly wish for you to be happy and that I will not jeopardise Yukito. He has your magic to sustain him and though he may feel strange at first he will adapt very quickly and forget that things were ever any different."  
  
Slowly Touya pulled the hand from his mouth. "I think you underestimate Yuki, he feels things more deeply than that."  
  
"I won't just disappear, I'll do it gradually, his preoccupation will be my shield." Heat returned to the violet gaze. "You had better take care of him Touya, I am warning you, you have the power to hurt him more that any other."  
  
"I would never hurt Yuki! I love him!" Touya gasped, he'd never said that before. Yue was looking at him with the slightest of smiles hovering over his mouth.  
  
"I know for a fact he would love to hear that." The Guardian sobered suddenly. "I. . .I would like to thank you for being such a good friend to him, when I brought him here I wasn't sure he'd make any friends and. . .well, his truest friend appears to be his true love as well."  
  
Touya was staring at him looking more than a little bemused. "You sound like a parent."  
  
Yue smiled. "In many ways that's what I am."  
  
They could hear Sakura calling after Eriol who was finally able to let the Taxi drive off.  
  
"Bye!!!!!!!"  
  
The taller man bit his lip. "How are you going to tell her?"  
  
Yue hesitated before stepping back and shrugging slightly changing his appearance infinitesimally as though shedding glamour. The hard angles of his face became softer, the stern mouth fuller, even his skin looked warmer and his eyes. . .for once they showed everything and he was all the more beautiful because of it.  
  
He licked his lips nervously avoiding Touya's gaze. "As gently as possible." He answered.  
  
"She'll blame herself."  
  
"I know but I. . .I hurt Touya," a pale, slender hand rubbed unconsciously over his heart. "After any loss we are comforted and told time will heal it, it will fade to an ache." He looked up again and the human was stunned by how vulnerable he seemed. "This isn't fading Touya and the curse of immortality is that neither am I."  
  
"I. . .understand." He didn't understand immortality but he understood grief and he recognised pain even in vertical pupils and violet irises.  
  
"You'll let me?  
  
"I can't stop you."  
  
Yue looked wistful. "Oh you could Touya. . .you certainly could."  
  
Touya was staring at him in confusion when his sister returned. "Sorry I took so long, the limo just came and picked up Tomoyo, what's for dinner?" Sakura looked at her brother expectantly before noticing her Guardian.  
  
"Yue-san!" she cried delightedly. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I know you don't eat but we can talk hai?"  
  
Kero still hadn't forgiven his brother. "He talks even less than he eats, it's unnatural." The girl ignored the Sun Guardian and raised her eyebrows when the elegant figure or her other protector knelt in front of her and spoke gently.  
  
"After you have eaten I have something I would like to ask you." He said after because he knew she would not want food once he had told her.  
  
The young Card Mistress looked intrigued before she nodded and bounced off to the kitchen.  
  
"It's your turn Touya." The Sun Guardian stated as he turned to follow his mistress. Yue halted him.  
  
"Keroberos, I would like to speak to you too.  
  
"After dinner."  
  
"Now!"  
  
Kero blinked and after studying his brother for a moment smothered the doubtless snide response that arose in his mind. He nodded once and followed Yue when the other Guardian led him upstairs and into their mistress' room.  
  
Yue's words to his brother were much the same as they had been to Touya but the other creation was harder to convince.  
  
"I don't see how that's possible." The plush looked dubious, how could Yue fade without killing Yukito?  
  
"It's not easy, but there is a way."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I won't bore you with the details Kero."  
  
"No, no, please bore me." The Sun Guardian had his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Yue-san I'm finished!" Sakura called.  
  
Kero looked in the direction of the shout. "You're going to tell her now!?" His brother nodded. "I hope you'll be a little less blunt than Clow was when he told us."  
  
"I will." Yue stood up. "Are you coming down?"  
  
"No. . .I think I'll stay up here for a while." The Moon Guardian nodded, they were brothers after all and they did care for each other, Kero just needed some time alone. He scratched behind the golden ears briefly.  
  
"Good-bye Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal."  
  
"Good-bye Yue, Judgment Maker a.k.a Creators Pet." The Moon Guardian smiled as he made to leave the room, this was a ritual of theirs for whenever they were separated.  
  
"Goodbye brother." He closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Touya gave Yue one warning look as he returned to the kitchen, the Guardian acknowledged it with a nod before entering the sitting room and approaching his Mistress.  
  
Under the pretence of washing up the youth stayed close. He listened raptly to Yue's soft voice as it made such a poignant request and after that he stood in the doorway and watched gentle hands wipe away tears and stroke soothingly along his sister's hair.  
  
"Is it me? Am I bad Mistress? Did I do something wrong?" The young girl sobbed into the white robed shoulder in front of a kneeling Yue.  
  
"Not at all. You are a wonderful Mistress. . .and an even better friend."  
  
It was the kindest thing he could have said and it was also the only thing that could have made her cry harder but Yue stayed with her. He stayed with her until darkness fell and the ache in Touya's legs prompted him to enter the room and sit down.  
  
Watching Yue with his sister the youth realised something for the first time, something that surprised him but really made perfect sense. Yue was as easy to love as Yukito. They were so alike at that moment. Kind and giving, warm and supportive. For the first time they truly seemed like two halves of a whole. . .how was it possible they could separate?  
  
  
  
That night Yue tucked Sakura in, Yue read to her although she was past the age of being read to each night, Yue brushed her hair and kissed her forehead before closing the door and murmuring goodnight instead of goodbye. . .shortly after that it was Yue who carried his weeping mistress and friend back to bed with the glass of milk she insisted she need to get to sleep and the whole process of reading to her and putting her to bed was repeated again. She was young and she was exhausted so she fell asleep that time, her smooth brow pleated with distress and her cheeks streaked with dried and renewed tears. It was Touya who checked on her and it was Yue who waited each of the five times that he did so until the boy finally sat still and watched the Guardian.  
  
He stood statue still at the open window his face tilted up to the moon as though catching its rays. When he opened his eyes again they held the look of a man gazing at his lover and the way he traced the moon's outline suggested the same strange intimacy.  
  
The creation breathed deeply for a moment before speaking and caressing his glowing symbol.  
  
"Sweetest love, I do not go,  
  
For weariness of thee,  
  
Nor in hope the world can show  
  
A fitter love for me;  
  
But since that I  
  
Must die at last, 'tis best  
  
To use my self in jest  
  
Thus by feigned deaths do die."  
  
He was speaking in English so Touya could only understand sporadic words. . .but it was still the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Yue turned back and stood with the moon lighting his hair and casting shadows across his face. "A final farewell." He replied simply.  
  
"What about Yuki?" The Guardian closed his eyes briefly.  
  
"I wish for you to tell him, prepare him. . .he will sense when I truly leave."  
  
"Why can't you tell him?"  
  
"Its needs to be said face to face and for obvious reasons that is not possible and besides. . .you're the only one who could comfort him."  
  
Touya made no comment but the Guardian filled the silence.  
  
"Give him this." He reached behind to the mass of silver hair and chose one lock to pull to the front. With a slight flash of light he used a blade of ice to cut the long tress. Touya took the softly curling threads in his hand and looked enquiringly at Yue.  
  
"Just so he'll know that. . ." The Guardian hesitated. "Somehow I'm always with him." Touya nodded before Yue spoke again. "I'm going to transform now. . .are you ready?" The youth almost laughed at the ridiculous question until he realised these really were his last moments with the creation.  
  
"Iie, matte. . ." He moved closer avoiding the puzzled look on Yue's face at his uncharacteristic hesitancy. "May I kiss you?" The Guardian blinked then smiled radiantly.  
  
"I would like that." He whispered.  
  
As tentative as experimenting teenagers they leaned inwards and neither could have said who closed the gap so their lips touched. . .but they did.  
  
Softer than the feathers of Yue's wings or the rivulets of his hair they kissed, close mouthed and barely touching it seemed, neither wanting to be swept too far along by it.  
  
His only experience of kissing had been with Kaho and he'd always hoped his next kiss would be with Yukito but somehow it felt right to kiss Yue. Right. . .and wonderful.  
  
They drew back as simultaneously as they had come together. Yue brushed the youths cheek lingeringly a tender look in his eyes.  
  
"I hope you tell Yukito soon." He murmured walking to the centre of the room.  
  
Touya could think of nothing to say even when he recognised the Guardian was about to transform any second now. He stared at the being with wide eyes and hoped he could read whatever was in his heart, whatever it was that he himself couldn't decipher and certainly could not say. He couldn't tell if Yue's smile was an acknowledgment or a farewell and when he saw the figure of his best friend emerge from the cocoon of feathers he realised he would never know.  
  
Yukito had become more accustomed to transforming now and refocused quickly on his new surroundings beaming brightly when he saw Touya. "Toya! Daijobu desu ka?" Are you alright?  
  
The darker student didn't reply immediately and then he spoke in a rush. Before his courage failed him he told Yukito everything and at first shocked silence greeted his words and then tears as he clutched at the white rope of satin that was his true forms hair. Touya comforted him by holding him, rubbing his back and murmuring his name until the tears stopped. Yue was right; his presence did help his friend deal with it. The knowledge made him hold the Snow Bunny even closer. Long after the boy had entered an exhausted sleep he stayed awake staring out the open window at the distant moon then he himself shed silent tears.  
  
  
  
For the next week Yukito seemed to concentrate very hard on the hidden being within him, monitoring his presence but when that week became two and then three and finally a month passed with no appearance of Yue but at least no disappearance Yukito began relaxing and smiling again.  
  
They were sat studying on Touya's bed one night, the last night of the full moon when Yukito started chatting in his old manner.  
  
"Yue's still here. Maybe he's changed his mind and he's going to stay, perhaps he's seen how much we all love him."  
  
He smiled happily while Touya just stared back. He had missed this, his cheerful friend and he. . .he-.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Yukito blinked at him in surprise perhaps giving him the chance to withdraw the words. He didn't and nor did he want to, he meant every word a thousand times.  
  
"I love you." He repeated as he gathered his pens and his notebooks and dropped them on the floor.  
  
"I love you." He pulled the textbook from the small youth's nerveless hands and dropped that on the floor as well. He sat close.  
  
Yukito was frozen like a rabbit in headlights. "I love you." Touya murmured and kissed him, waiting until he was tentatively being kissed back before lowering the fragile body against the covers.  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
If anyone had looked in to Touya's room that night they would have seen two figures that surely were always meant to be one move together. Limbs driven by passion and halted occasionally by uncertainty. This was new to them both and yet it both looked and felt perfect and right.  
  
An observer would have struggled not to sigh at the expressions of tenderness and wonder on two such different faces. Gentle hands, questing fingers, sweet gasps and sensual moans. Both art on canvas and symphony on the breeze. They worshiped each other and learned each other as they had not done since they met years ago and as they had wanted to for months. All this a watcher would have seen. . .  
  
What they would not have known was how the smallest one trembled as though with the strength of two orgasms, they would not have recognised the slight dimming of his aura and they would not have seen the dazed amber eyes change to sharp warm violet, the dark haired youth himself only just registered the change but the words were loud and clear.  
  
"Thank-you Toya." Yue whispered and faded with Yukito's smile.  
  
/"I won't just disappear, I'll do it gradually, his preoccupation will be my shield."/  
  
The beginning of something new had marked the end of something centuries old. Yukito registered it when he finally returned to the warm shell of his body and Touya gathered him close in silent comforting knowledge.  
  
The Snow Bunny couldn't cry from the sadness because his body still thrummed from the joy and that of course had been Yue's intention. At least the Guardian, wherever he was, had experienced one last moment of pleasure to add to if not over-ride the pain.  
  
Goodbye Yue, Touya thought.  
  
"I love you Touya." Yukito said.  
  
/"Time will heal it, it will fade to an ache."/  
  
Then they slept, they dreamt and they vowed never to forget,  
  
Yue. . . 


	2. Revelations part 1

A/N: Takes place five years after last chapter. There were a couple of things in the last chapter that nobody picked up on, or at least never mentioned in their reviews, but that's alright cause the answers aren't coming yet anyway. ;o)  
  
  
  
Forever For Love by Clow'd9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know what? These characters *are* mine! I stole them off CLAMP. . .problem with that? *Silence. . .* Good!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Revelations - part 1  
  
  
  
It was a very early Saturday morning, in the quiet town of Tomoeda and the only people stirring before the fully risen sun were two young men, one tall and lean the other slender and compact. Intimacy expressed itself clearly in the affectionate smiles of the smaller man and the fond glances of the larger, they were not touching but these silent exchanges gave the impression that not long ago they had been wrapped snugly and familiarly around each other in a warm bed.  
  
The dark haired man pulled his jacket tighter against the chilly breeze. "Jeez, why do you have to leave so early?"  
  
The grey haired one smiled and laughed sweetly. "Toya you say the same thing each year."  
  
Touya leaned against the bus stop and crossed his arms. "That's not the only thing that's the same each time. Once again I'm not going with you, do you realise in five years we've never once gone to this convention together?"  
  
"I'll bring you back a trophy."  
  
"Great, another one to dust."  
  
Yukito laughed again. "Say's Mr 'Winner of Campus Athlete four years running'."  
  
"Watch your mouth rabbit!"  
  
The 'rabbit' winked cheekily. "'Fraid there's no time for you to tell me off, the bus will be here in a minute."  
  
The taller man kicked a pebble off the curb. "I wish I could drive you."  
  
"Toya its alright that you can't come. . .I really don't mind. I think I like going alone. Archery always makes me feel like some part of Yue is still with me. . .like he went away but left me with his abilities as a gift." The pale young man fiddled with the braid of silver hair encircling his wrist. He'd had the token from his true form sealed at both ends in silver and a clasp added so he could wear it all the time and he did.  
  
His lover watched the movement quietly feeling as always the stab of regret, the only negative feeling he had had in the past five years with Yukito. He checked his watch.  
  
"Have you got your gloves?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Your waterproof coat?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Emergency money?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Your-."  
  
"Toya will you stop fussing!"  
  
But Touya liked fussing over his Snow Bunny so he spent the next five minutes lifting up the others mans collar, pulling down his hat to cover the reddening tips of his ears and finally pressed up close so they had their hands in each others pockets.  
  
". . .Are you taking a hot water bottle?"  
  
"Toya!"  
  
  
  
The coach arrived far too soon for Touya's liking and while his boyfriend waved enthusiastically at his teammates grinning through the windows at him Touya simply nodded in acknowledgment and turned the ever-friendly young man back to face him.  
  
Wishing the shelter offered a little more privacy he never the less drew his lover in for a kiss and Yukito responded in his usual generous and frankly earth shattering way. Bending his body into him as limber as any bow and as lithe as his namesake, that single action always left Touya breathless. "How do you do that!" He muttered when he lifted his head his eyes dark and depthless.  
  
Yukito licked his lips guilelessly. "Do what?"  
  
"Press yourself into me. Make me feel like you narrow your entire focus down to me until I become your whole world."  
  
"Well you are." Came the honest reply.  
  
Touya hugged him. "I hate saying goodbye to you."  
  
"It's only for two days Toya."  
  
"It's not the days that worry me, it's the nights."  
  
"You'll have to cuddle Bugs." The Snow Bunny grinned.  
  
Secretly Touya was thinking the exact same thing about the giant plush toy. "Who are you going to cuddle?" The tanned man embraced the jealous lover role admirably.  
  
Yukito paused for effect before replying. "If it's not the real Toya, I'll make do with dream Toya."  
  
They were about to lose themselves in another kiss when one of the coach windows popped open and the archery captain appeared looking hyped and impatient.  
  
"Break it up you two! We need to get going if we're gonna beat the city traffic, why else to you think we're leaving at such an unnatural hour!?"  
  
With a restrained peck on the cheek and a promise in his eyes Yukito answered the call and stepped on.  
  
"I'll see you Monday morning Toya."  
  
The footballer shook his head. "Remind me why I'm not going with you again."  
  
"Sakura. Kero. Home alone. Plus-."  
  
"The gaki." Touya growled his purpose renewed.  
  
"That's the spirit." The pale man moved further up the boarding steps. "Oh and Toya?"  
  
The man in question raised his eyebrows in the process of standing back from onto the pavement. "Nani?"  
  
"I'll bring you back *two* trophies."  
  
The doors closed on Touya's chuckling face.  
  
  
  
Yukito moved along the aisle nodding his greeting to various comments from either side and then with a strength that continually surprised people he swung his bag and equipment up and stored it in the overhead compartment before taking his seat next to his friend Reagan.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop?" The sandy haired archer enquired half serious, half mocking.  
  
Yukito blinked and deadpanned. "Why would we?"  
  
  
  
Touya watched the ribald greetings and gentle teasing for the kiss they had all witnessed and smiled when he saw Yukito ignore them loftily, looking exactly as Yue would have only without the false forms smile, before blowing him a kiss and waving as the vehicle started to drive away.  
  
The archer next to him pressed back against his seat as the other man leant over him to mouth something out the window, 'sleep tight Toya.' The man on the outside first pointed to himself then mimed hugging something before pointing two fingers over each side of his head and wiggling them, 'I'll cuddle Bugs.'  
  
"You guys sure make a big deal about being apart for one day."  
  
Yukito blinked. "One day? I thought-."  
  
"-'it was two' yeah, yeah, you always do Tsukishiro and I'm always the one to correct you."  
  
"Oh. . ." I'll have to call Toya later he thought as they pulled away from the curb.  
  
Reagan looked exasperated when his companion settled back to sleep, not only had Yukito gone to bed late and gotten up early but the hours in between had been spent on a far more enjoyable activity than sleep.  
  
  
  
After a couple of minutes Touya walked back to his car and drove home, although the house seemed very empty without Yukito.  
  
"Tadaima." He called from the genkan and kicked off his shoes, of course it would be a first if Sakura was up this early on a Saturday.  
  
"Oniichan!" Speak of the Card Mistress, his little sister, all 16 years and 5 foot 6 inches of her came skipping dangerously down the stairs in her pyjama's a newly opened letter in her hand. "Eriol's come back!" She squealed.  
  
Touya groaned. The gaki, the freaky reincarnation. . .there were too many males in his kaijuu's life.  
  
"He's coming over to see me later, that's alright isn't it? I'm gonna ask Tomoyo and Syaoran to come over too."  
  
The older sibling thought quickly. If he remembered correctly the gaki had a major problem with the reincarnation. . .on second thoughts, he'd always rather liked Eriol, nice normal boy who didn't insist on carrying a dangerous weapon around all the time. . .at least his staff was portable.  
  
"Did Yukito catch the bus okay?" Sakura called from where she'd disappeared into the lounge.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You could have gone too you know. I'm old enough to take care of myself."  
  
Touya knew what she said was true, she was still lively and obnoxiously genki in his opinion (Yuki could be forgiven because he was simply adorable) but she had matured into a relatively responsible teenager, the only problem was that with her years had come a beauty that had always been hinted at. Her features were not quite as elegant as their late okaasan's but her colouring was far more vibrant and needed no cosmetics for enhancement. His precious little sister had became a stunning young woman. . .not that he'd ever tell her that. He'd annoyed her once by telling Tomoyo what a lovely young lady she had grown into, which she had, Sakura had yet to earn the title of a 'lady' from him, she was still 'kaijuu.'  
  
"Sakura!" Kero whined as he floated down the banister clutching his head. "It's not even tomorrow yet, I mean, it's still yesterday today, oh you know what I mean, IT'S TOO EARLY!"  
  
Touya rolled his eyes and retreated to his and Yukito's room which seemed even emptier than the house. He sighed, *only* two days. . .  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura threw herself at the youth hugging him enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you're back! So is Syaoran."  
  
The blue haired reincarnation raised an eyebrow over the girls shoulder as his solemn descendant muttered something inaudible.  
  
"Yes he is looking quite emotional, he's clearly resisting the urge to suffocate me. . .in a killer hug." When Sakura let go the two boys shook hands.  
  
"You didn't bring Ruby and Spinel with you?" she asked.  
  
"No. Ruby can be a trifle. . .effusive in her affections, I though I'd make my own greetings first. Now where is the lovely Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
There was gentle laughter from behind them, huskier than when he had last heard it. "Well I don't know about the lovely part but I'm right here."  
  
Eriol turned slowly and looked at her. "I agree, lovely is the wrong word. . .you look absolutely stunning." The girl blushed furiously as the reincarnation lifted and kissed her hand. The young mage had grown much taller and his face had lost some of its youthful roundness.  
  
Sakura's eyes were shining as she watched them, her boyfriend alone hearing her whisper. "Kawaii!"  
  
The Sun Guardian chose that moment to make his entrance. "How about me Eriol? Am I stunning too?"  
  
The reincarnation looked delighted. "Keroberos! How are you?"  
  
The tiny Guardian puffed up proudly and landed on the offered hand. "Still the top scorer on the Playstation *and* the only being capable of eating thirteen helpings of double chocolate fudge cake."  
  
Eriol laughed. "You have so many talents my friend, where is your brother?"  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and even Kero looked surprised then uncomfortable. Only the Card Mistress spoke. "G-gomen. . .demo. . ."  
  
The youth cocked his head quizzically. "You know, Yue? Hair to the floor, purple eyes, big wings. . .hard to miss."  
  
Sakura bowed her head. "Well. . .Yue's. . .Yue's gone."  
  
"Gone where?"  
  
Kero shrugged but spoke sadly. "We don't know, he's just gone."  
  
"You can't find him? When did he go missing?"  
  
"Five years ago." Tomoyo's answered softly.  
  
The wide lavender eyes blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
Sakura lifted her chin. "He's not missing Eriol. After you left. . .he came to me and asked for my permission to. . .fade."  
  
"Fade?"  
  
"Yes. He wasn't happy with me."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Well. . .no. He said he felt it was time to leave but that still means I'm not a good enough mistress."  
  
"Rubbish." Syaoran declared firmly and took her hand in his.  
  
Eriol formed his words slowly. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
  
"We. . .we didn't tell you because we thought you would have felt his death, when we didn't hear from you we thought perhaps you were sad."  
  
The pale face looked thoughtful before he smiled again. "Does Touya still live at home?"  
  
Sakura blinked at the change of subject but moved on dutifully. "Yes. So does Yukito now but he's gone to his annual archery competition."  
  
The grey eyes gleamed slightly. "I see. Is your brother home now?"  
  
"Yeah he's in his room."  
  
"May I speak with him?"  
  
"Sure. Tomoyo and I will make the tea."  
  
"Great idea." He smiled at Tomoyo as she moved away then he went upstairs.  
  
He followed the young mans aura marvelling that even without his powers it was still one of the strongest he'd encountered. He knocked quietly and followed the request to enter. Touya was at his desk.  
  
"Eriol?" He sounded surprised which was saying something for the restrained oniichan.  
  
"Hello."  
  
The tanned features tightened into a frown. "I hope your not planning on stirring up any trouble kid and I hope even more that you haven't brought that damned butterfly with you."  
  
"No on both counts, Ruby is at home."  
  
"In England?"  
  
"No she came back to Japan with Spinel and I."  
  
Touya sighed deeply. "I slept better at night knowing there was a whole continent between us."  
  
Eriol laughed and glanced at the double bed and more specifically the giant Easter bunny settled against the pillows.  
  
"I hear Yukito has gone to an archery contest?"  
  
"Yeah, he caught the bus this morning."  
  
"Didn't you want to go with him?"  
  
The older man snorted. "I've wanted to go since the first time he went but something always comes up."  
  
"What came up this time?"  
  
"Otousan is away on a dig and there is no way I'm leaving kaijuu alone in this house. . .Yuki didn't seem to mind though."  
  
The reincarnation was looking at the cuddly toy again and feeling a rare moment of uncertainty.  
  
"Um. . .Touya?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"About Yue. . ." Ocean blue eyes speared him with a look.  
  
"What about him?" The youth honed in immediately on the suddenly gruff tone.  
  
"I-if Yue had disappeared Yukito would have too."  
  
Touya sat back again. "He left him with my powers to keep him alive."  
  
Eriol shook his head. "No. He can't leave his false form behind like that, there is no separating the two. . .and if Yue had died I would have felt it."  
  
Touya breathed slowly. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
". . .Yue hasn't gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT!!" 


	3. Revelations part 2

Forever For Love by Clow'd9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Je ne comprend pas. . . well foreigners get away with it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Revelations - part 2  
  
  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
Eriol winced, for a quiet man Touya sure had a set of lungs.  
  
"He's not gone?" The reincarnation nodded. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE PLAYING AT!"  
  
"Touya, would you like to hear the answers or just keep shouting?"  
  
He watched the older man take a deep breath. "Okay. . .go on."  
  
"Well, it's perfectly possible for a Guardian such as Yue to remain dormant within a false form, he would simply immerse himself so far in that forms life and mind that he would feel like he was dreaming. . .still I must say it's a surprising choice for Yue to make"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's surrendering his entire consciousness and his memories in favour of another's. . .aside from that it's not a very comfortable existence." He elaborated at the sight of question in Touya's dark and practically fulminating stare. "To go for any length of time without exercising you true form is not only intensely uncomfortable but risky too. He would have had to appear once a year or so simply to stretch his wings so the muscles don't atrophy."  
  
"How can he though? Yuki never leaves my side except-."  
  
"Except for this archery competition.?"  
  
Eriol thought the Card Mistress' brother was taking the news of the deception very well, he was silent and unblinking, expressionless until- "SAKURA!!!"  
  
  
  
"Now you listen to me, if anything and I mean *anything* happens while I'm gone there will be hell to pay and if you let that Chinese boyfriend of yours set one foot inside this house I will know and you will suffer. I mean it Sakura." His sister just nodded knowing from the fact he was using her proper name that he wasn't about to be messed around. He checked his watch for the hundredth time that morning. "Where is he!?"  
  
Sakura still didn't know what was going on, after being called to her oniichan's room and assured that no, nothing was wrong with Yukito, Touya had informed her that he was leaving her in charge of the house and was going right away at which point Eriol had chimed in;  
  
"Slow down, I should go with you but I have some things to sort out back at the mansion first, besides, it'll be dark in a couple of hours, we'd far better leave tomorrow."  
  
After pacing his room for a bit Touya had grudgingly agreed. . .it was now midday.  
  
"Well where is he?!"  
  
Kero zipped into the room. "He's almost here." Sakura closed her eyes briefly to sense the young mage.  
  
"He's at the end of the road."  
  
"Right." Touya grabbed his keys, his wallet and his coat. "Remember what I told you Sakura, and Kero? The bottom drawer of the fridge is mine and Yuki's, do - not - touch!"  
  
The plush rolled his eyes and landed sulkily on his Mistress' shoulder. Touya gave one last warning look before he closed the door and ran down the drive.  
  
The Cardcaptor and her Sun Guardian looked at each other. "What is going on?"  
  
  
  
Touya picked Eriol up at the end of the road.  
  
"Get in." He ordered and seeing the gleam in the older mans eyes Eriol did just that.  
  
He looked ragged and angry. All night he had lay awake seeing Yue, weary Yue, vulnerable Yue, gentle Yue, grateful Yue. . .regretful Yue, lonely Yue. The creation shown all the emotions he was truly capable of in a single evening, his last.  
  
The image that tortured him the most was also the most beautiful, Yuki's face/Yue's face, for that one brief moment they had been merged, his Snow Bunny's pleasure, his angels pleasure. . .grateful Yue.  
  
/"Thank-you Toya." Yue whispered and faded with Yukito's smile./  
  
"Damn you Yue."  
  
  
  
Touya was an excellent driver, he'd passed his drivers test first time and with full marks, he'd never come close to having an accident. . .until today.  
  
"Touya! I don't want to die again just yet." Eriol cried.  
  
He narrowly avoided an array of traffic cones before he gritted his teeth and slowed down to a reckless rather than suicidal speed.  
  
"So how does this work, Yue waits until everyone on the archery team is really tired from competing, like on the last day or something, then sneaks out to 'spread his wings'?"  
  
"Uh. . .well for a start its only a one day competition, they stay for one night and come back the following morning."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Kaho used to go all the time."  
  
The steering wheel creaked as Touya throttled it. "I'm going to kill him. How could he do this to m- Yuki?"  
  
Eriol caught the slip but ignored it. "I can't answer that Touya, I don't even know *why* he would do it."  
  
After that they didn't speak at al, not one word was exchanged in four hours except for Touya's frequent curses at the traffic, why hadn't they left earlier? Why had he waited for Eriol? He held his tongue until he stopped to fill up with petrol and Eriol insisted they eat. Once Touya had agreed to dawdle for a while he found it difficult to get started again, he refused to believe he was nervous about seeing Yue again so he ignored Eriol raised eyebrows when he spent two hours reading one newspaper and eating one bite out of one sandwich. He probably would have stayed for another hour if he hadn't spotted the University Coach pulling up and a group of young athletes stepping off. He got up quickly, his muscles protesting at the sudden move and set off after them with Eriol close behind.  
  
He soon caught up with one of the more recognisable faces in his lover's long list of friends.  
  
"Hey! You're boyfriend blew the competition away, he said you might not be too pleased with him though." Reagan teased.  
  
"Why?" Touya growled.  
  
"'Cause he'd bringing home *three* trophies." The taller man managed a grimace in place of a smile. "Hey you'd better hurry, he said you guys had something romantic planned for the last night which was why he was staying behind at the lodge." He winked. "I always wondered why he never travelled back with us!"  
  
As Reagan was called away Eriol and Touya shared a glance. So that was how Yue managed it.  
  
With a low growl of renewed anger the older, darker and for the moment more dangerous man strode back to his car where the younger was forced to hop in while it was moving. Touya wasn't waiting any longer.  
  
  
  
Yukito wandered around the cabin. Why am I still here?  
  
Because you need to be here, his thoughts told him.  
  
Why do I need to be here? He questioned.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
  
  
Almost an hour later the road became a bumpy dirt track and they knew they were close. Eriol closed his eyes and concentrated inward.  
  
"Can you feel him?" Touya asked.  
  
The reincarnation nodded slowly. "I can feel Yukito about a mile away."  
  
"What about Yue?"  
  
"Nothing from him, he must have cloaked himself from the beginning in order to hide his existence from Sakura."  
  
Touya glared venomously ahead. "I'll never forgive him for this." He snarled.  
  
  
  
Yukito stepped outside the cabin, shifting from one foot to the other. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin, he felt restless.  
  
A few more minutes then he could-.  
  
What?  
  
A few more minutes and the moon would appear.  
  
So?  
  
. . .SO?  
  
  
  
"Almost there." Touya gritted.  
  
From where he was being thrown by the vehicles jerky movement on the rough trail Eriol peered up through the sunroof.  
  
Not long until-.  
  
  
  
Sunset. Yukito observed, stretching his arms above his head.  
  
  
  
Eriol sat up abruptly, seeing his passenger fling himself forward when the motion of the car was throwing them from side to side made Touya look at him.  
  
"So there you are Yue." The reincarnation whispered softly.  
  
The driver's gaze sharpened. "You can sense him now?"  
  
"He's begun to emerge. Stop the car."  
  
Touya braked immediately. "We'll walk the rest of the way." Eriol instructed.  
  
  
  
A pale hand fiddled with an even paler band of spun silver at his wrist, a gift from a Guardian Angel.  
  
"Where are you Yue?" He wandered sadly as the moon peeked overhead, full and alluring.  
  
  
  
Noiselessly the two travellers made their way through the trees, both intent on one goal. When the deserted lodge came into view they slowed and at the sight of a lone figure they stopped just close enough to see everything but far enough away to be hidden by foliage.  
  
  
  
The last wisps of cloud ceased obscuring the moon. "Where are you Yue?" A lonely young man repeated before a blinding light embraced him.  
  
"I'm here Yuki." His constant companion replied as the light faded to reveal-.  
  
  
  
"Yue." Touya breathed.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Alright I know it's short but I had a really sadistic urge to end it there. This new fic has been given a very good reception by my readers and I thank you all very much for that. 


	4. Dormant No Longer

Forever For Love by Clow'd9  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Dormant No Longer.  
  
  
  
The first thing Touya noticed was Yue's pronounced glow of energy apparent to him even without his powers, energy that had been stored for a year and was finally being released. The main thing Eriol's more discerning eyes honed in on, after blinking several times at the strength of the creations aura, was Yue's rather hunched form. The Guardian was bent over and in the process of flexing his limbs experimentally.  
  
"Why is he standing like that?" Touya whispered, his anger making even that quiet question sound harsh.  
  
The reincarnation shook his head slowly continuing to watch more closely as Yue leant back against a tree trunk, his head still bowed forward. Quick enough to make both his watchers jump and with a gasp audible enough to make them almost start forward they watched the slim figure straighten and flatten itself against the solid support, thus bracing himself the Guardian worked out a year old kink in his spine.  
  
Eriol's voice was hushed and a little concerned when he finally answered Touya's question. "Now I understand. . .of course. . .Yukito is substantially shorter than Yue and Yue will have been cramped in that smaller body for a long time now without opportunity to straighten or stretch like this."  
  
"It was his choice, one I'd very much like an explanation too!" The older mans voice was getting louder by the syllable.  
  
"Just wait." His companion murmured.  
  
Having finally brought control back to his breathing Yue stayed where he was for a while, head thrown back, face taut with concentration. The arrival of five swans on the mirror smooth surface of the lake roused the being.  
  
Moving gingerly the creation stepped forward away from obstructions and seemed to hesitate as though prolonging some painful experience. The swans were arranged so that they all seemed to watch him expectantly. Yue was in the process of taking a deep breath when Touya sensed Eriol looking determinedly away.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked with his eyes still fixed on the tensed and slender body.  
  
"If he's about to do what I think he's about to do I'd rather not watch."  
  
A moment later Touya understood. The arrival of Yue's wings brought with them a louder, renewed hiss of pain from the rapidly paling Guardian and a crack of protesting bones that might have been loud enough to ripple the still waters before them.  
  
Touya was appalled. Why would he do this to himself?  
  
The swans were silent observers while the Guardian remained still until with sluggish, uncoordinated movements he began removing the silver swath of wraps around his torso. He stopped several times to flex and drum his fingers into life or to simply breathe steadily. With these interruptions it took an endless, breathless while until Eriol and Touya saw the fabric slither to the ground. From that point on Yue wasted no time, he walked immediately, if unsteadily to the dock, knelt, and without hesitation dunked his head in the icy lake.  
  
The reincarnation and the footballer swapped glances and began counting silently. It was approaching one minute before Yue reared back dripping and gasping and Eriol was finally able to release the hold he had on Touya's upper arms to stop him from charging forward to save the seemingly 'suffocating' Guardian.  
  
The being stood shaking his head like some long-haired, silver cat, the rippling power of his bare back muscles implying the larger variety.  
  
Touya's heart may have considered it a beautiful sight but his mind was still fuming. "Why are we waiting?! I want to-."  
  
"You survived the winter then." Yue called, the volume muted by a slight rasp of unused vocal cords.  
  
Eriol merely raised his eyebrows but his co-observer was hard pressed to just mouth; 'What the hell. . .?'  
  
"In fact we have an addition." The creation continued. It took a while before they realised he was in fact addressing the swans. "Hello little one." He murmured softly, the words carried by the breeze.  
  
At first Yue walked on the surface of the water towards the newer, smaller bird but it became agitated and fluttered its broad white wings, in doing so it revealed its weakness.  
  
"What's wrong with that one?" Touya questioned.  
  
"Its called 'Angel Wing' the left wing is deformed," Eriol shook his head pityingly. "He would have been born with it so I'm surprised he has survived this long being unable to fly from predators."  
  
The Moon Guardian had stopped upon sight of the injury and seemed to debate his next course of action. His towering height was frightening the bird so he returned to the dock and began taking off his jewelled foot straps. Eriol was grateful, for the safety Touya's heart rate, that the being stopped there and left his leggings on before stepping into the water. Neither of the watchers knew how deep the lake became but Yue never allowed himself lower than waist depth and seemed immune to the doubtlessly freezing temperature.  
  
The four other healthy and whole swans came to greet him somewhat loftily, a characteristic they probably learned from him, Touya thought snidely. It was obvious they had done this before, possibly every year since his lover's true form had 'died.'  
  
They could just see Yue lips moving as he spoke to his 'friends' and petted them when they permitted it. . .which soon became constantly as they rediscovered the joys of gentle stroking. Even from a distance Yue's tenderness towards the creatures was clear. One of them, the large signet, enjoyed the firm press of a thumb pad beneath his beak, another just liked to shelter beneath Yue's own drawn up wings while the other two pestered to have fingers combed down the entire length of their necks.  
  
Touya shifted uncomfortably - well it was hardly cosy crouching behind a bush like a spy! . . . That was the only reason.  
  
After a while the frailest of the swans grew bolder and ventured closer, but not close enough for Yue to see to his wing, that proximity would have to be earned and Yue was well up to the challenge.  
  
It was much like Touya understood Horse-Whispering to be, gentle approach, slow retreat, quiet, encouraging words and everlasting patience. The human was captivated and while he was unable to look away Eriol alternated between stealing glances at the awe-struck young man and watching his past forms idea of perfection with equal admiration. The wise grey eyes gained a note of understanding, surprise and finally acceptance.  
  
"Shall we approach him now Touya?"  
  
The darkly featured head shook slowly his gaze never wavering from their object of fascination. "No. . .lets just. . .watch. . ."  
  
So they watched but it wasn't for long, at least, it didn't seem like long, soon the shy creature was letting Yue extend the deformed fan of its wing feathers.  
  
"Would you like to fly little one?" Intelligent black eyes blinked back at him but the question hardly needed an answer and with a brief almost insignificant flash of topaz light Yue healed the lifelong injury.  
  
In fairy tales of course this would be the point where the swan suddenly took to the air in confident and skilled flight, real life however is much different and the creature was hesitant, pecking continually at the perfected wing as though scratching an itch. Yue left it to its investigation and turned to the rest of the birds.  
  
"Come on guys, I've come to stretch my wings, care to race?" The swans preened but did not respond. "What are you, swans or seagulls?" That spurned them on. Clearly they shared Yue's pride as well as his loftiness Touya sneered, trying desperately to keep his anger fuelled and stop himself falling under the Guardian's spell once more.  
  
Using his wings infinitesimally Yue rose out of the water as steadily as a chrysalis being lifted by a branch and stood tall amongst the array of indignant birds.  
  
"Go easy on me, I'm out of practice." Paying little or no head to the Guardian's dry request the four swans lifted in unison and once moving maintained an endless glide on a single beat of their wings.  
  
"Show offs." Yue muttered, both Eriol and Touya were struck by his grin as he flew after them his movements tentative, a little rusty. Despite his slow start the Guardian was soon completing every manoeuvre his feathered companions could demonstrate but while they quickly became either tired or bored and sank gracefully back down to the water Yue continued to. . .play, that's the only word to describe it. Until that day neither Touya, nor Eriol has seen him simply have fun. . .and they'd certainly never seen such a sight as a silver haired man using the momentum of his own winged flight to skate on water! But that's exactly what he did. Sending up crests of white foamed ripples and spray in his wake he ploughed the length of the lake. When he stopped he simply stood at the very centre of the moons reflection on the water, his entire half naked body bowed backwards luxuriating in his symbols balmy nectar bathing his skin. The bare flesh of his torso glowed dimly, his sigh stirred the branches and rustled the leaves, his next words travelled on that same gust of breath to the reincarnation and the footballer.  
  
"I have missed this. . ."  
  
ENOUGH! Touya's fist strangled an uncompromising tree root. Enough of this. Poor victimized Yue, he'd missed the moon had he? He'd missed flying. . .hell, he'd missed the bloody swans for Christ sake! What about people? The people he had left behind! No matter how touching this display of simple enjoyment, no matter how alluring the athleticism - Touya shook his head abruptly - HE HAD DONE THIS TO HIMSELF! He hadn't been forced into it. . .he made a choice-.  
  
"A damned bad one." He said aloud.  
  
"Touya!" Eriol hissed his eyes glued on Yue as the being froze. For a moment it seemed they had been uncovered until the Guardian suddenly flew off in completely the wrong direction. They waited. . .well, Eriol at least waited but Touya had lost all patience. He crashed noisily out of the thicket.  
  
"Quit hiding Eriol, enough of these games." The tanned young man scowled at the empty sky. "We are going to go into the cabin and wait for that poxy Judgment Maker to get back and when he does I have a few judgments of my own to make!"  
  
"Now's your chance."  
  
They both jumped - a sight to see in Eriol's case - when the familiar but long denied voice came from the other side of the tree trunk where Yue was leaning nonchalantly.  
  
One could easily forget that mere minutes ago he had been smiling ecstatically up at the moon and doing pirouettes in mid-air. His face was cold and calm. . .almost daring in its serenity.  
  
"Well Touya?" he prompted.  
  
Life returned to the feline eyes when the young man simply stared incredulously at him before he ground out.  
  
"I pray you'll never know how much I hate you right now."  
  
Yue blinked, even the reincarnation was surprised at the venom behind the words. The Guardian recovered admirably.  
  
"So you intend to pass judgment on me then Kinomoto?" Formality could be a weapon but right now, in his mingled fury and relief Touya was invincible.  
  
"What's the point judging what I've already condemned?" One contemptuous look from hooded brown eyes before, despite himself, he passed judgment. "You're not worth it." Purposeful and proud he strode to the cabin leaving the creation and his former masters reincarnation alone.  
  
Eriol could here Yue's breathing, a sound which betrayed more than his bleak expression.  
  
"And you Eriol," he asked conversationally. "What have you to say on the subject?"  
  
The youth didn't fail to notice the preparatory intake of breath, the sound of someone stealing himself for a second round of verbal annihilation. Eriol was not sorry to disappoint and he loathed the predictable so he smiled broadly and genuinely. "It's good to see you Yue."  
  
Then the impassive face did smile, warm and grateful and directed at a human he usually resented.  
  
"Its not altogether irritating to see you again either Eriol."  
  
The youth blinked before managing to translate what was actually a compliment in negative wording. Yue relished the momentarily baffled expression.  
  
"Come, I'm guessing you've been crouched down there for some time and Touya's fury is probably stoking the fire even as we speak so would you like to go inside?"  
  
Eriol didn't respond immediately. "You've changed Yue, you seem more relaxed. . .refreshed."  
  
The Guardian laughed which did little to disprove the observation. "Most creatures do after a holiday!"  
  
The reincarnation did not respond to that and allowed himself to be led back to the cabin.  
  
When they arrived Touya studiously ignored the Guardian. "Eriol, there's plenty of food in the fridge," Obviously the youth was hungrier than he let on as Touya looked up from buttering a small stack of crackers to see him shoot into the kitchen. "Take whatever you like." He added.  
  
Yue cleared his throat and approached the worktop the young man was sat at. "Except the last nikuman, I know for a fact Yukito wouldn't want you to eat that."  
  
The tanned man looked up abruptly. "Oh do you now?" Touya's voice was dangerously low, his eyes glitteringly ominously. "That's right, you know his thoughts, his feelings." He sipped his drink calmly enough but his knuckles where white. "Then you also know how devastated he was by your 'death,' how he cried into my shoulder for almost an hour until he was hoarse and exhausted." He rose to his feet and approached the frozen Guardian. "You know I take it that he treasures the lock of hair you gave him, that it's been around his wrist for almost five years! You know that for the first year we were together he slept with his arm across my chest to make sure I wouldn't leave him too! You knew all that Yue and you still did not reveal yourself. . .that is worse than if you had not known at all."  
  
He was stood mere steps from Yue now and the being actually felt threatened. "I know tha-."  
  
"You know nothing!" Touya snarled. "You abandoned him and you were the only family he ever really had!"  
  
The Guardian pushed himself away from the counter. "He had you!" He snapped. "I never owed you anything human and don't pretend you were anything less that eager to 'comfort' Yukito!"  
  
From where he was hovering in the kitchen Eriol became worried when Touya prowled up close to the livid creation and stopped a breath away still holding an endangered cracker in his hand. Fortunately Yue's angry retorts evaporated, he studied the young man closely finding he had to look up rather a long way. "You've grown." He muttered sounding peeved.  
  
Touya nodded. "Hai. . .so has Sakura and Tomoyo and the gaki, Kero too. . .sideways at least, even Yukito has grown in some ways. . .but you wouldn't know about *that* would you?" The cracker snapped and flaked when he bit into the corner savagely before turning his back and marching up the stairs and instinctively into his Snow Bunny's designated room. Yue stayed where he was, flicking distractedly at crumbs on the kitchen counter hiding whatever emotions he was unable to suppress behind a curtain of hair.  
  
"I haven't lost my people skills then. . ." A door slammed overhead. "That's good to know."  
  
Eriol stowed a chopstick above his ear, needlessly stirring a bowl of rice with the other. "You can't expect him to just pat you on the back and say 'good to see ya.'"  
  
"No you're right. . ." The Guardian shook his head. "But I didn't expect to have him glaring at me like he longed to *stab* me in the back. . .repeatedly."  
  
The reincarnation had seen that look too but since he knew the reason behind it he wasn't fazed. "Give him a chance to calm down, I bet he's up there right now deciding he's being unreasonable."  
  
Yue looked doubtful the whole structure of the cabin seemed to seethe alongside Touya. "You think?"  
  
  
  
Yukito's pillow was suffering, anything forced into violent contact with Touya's fist was bound to suffer.  
  
"Damn it! Damn him! Damn me!"  
  
He flopped down enveloped by a familiar scent. "Yuki." He mumbled nuzzling into the source. "Yue." He growled discerning another scent, one he'd managed to ignore for five years, he cursed the fact he'd never wondered exactly 'why' or 'how' it was still there if Yue wasn't. . .but it had hurt to think of something he thought he had lost, memories had become painful.  
  
//"I. . .I hurt Touya," Ahh. . .but Touya remembered all too well, such a fragile appearance as one hand had risen and rubbed at a wounded heart. "After any loss we are comforted and told time will heal it, it will fade to an ache." Human emotion in inhuman eyes. . .so beautiful. . . "This isn't fading Touya and the curse of immortality is that neither am I."//  
  
Then the kiss- THE DISHONEST CREATURE HAD KISSED HIM! Kissed him with that same expression of genuine farewell. . .HOW COULD HE!? Retrospect could tarnish even the most beautiful experiences, Touya had never realised until now just how close he had held the memory of there one and only kiss. The way the Guardian's warm lips had clung momentarily to his, brief flashes of fire in one so cold. No longer was the memory of something soft and sensual, gentle and generous, it was just another sign of planned deceit, of premeditated betrayal!  
  
//"I am not heartless Touya, things would be a lot easier if I was."//  
  
Indeed things would be easier, if Touya hadn't been permitted to glimpse the vulnerable sweetness the ageless Guardian housed and usually hid. Easier to live, easier to sleep!  
  
How odd that he had been the one to give 'permission' for the feigned death;  
  
//"You'll let me?  
  
"I can't stop you."  
  
Yue looked wistful. "Oh you could Touya. . .you certainly could."//  
  
Eriol was clearly not the king of cryptic words. So what, was it his fault? He'd been tested and failed? Someone should really fill him in on the rules and the prize. . .not that he was interested in playing.  
  
A glint of metal caught his eye and he smiled. Yukito at least always kept his word, three trophies stood on the bedside table, ready and willing to gather dust to the best of their ability.  
  
Trust Yuki.  
  
He turned his head and found his face swamped in moonlight. Indeed, trust Yuki! He'd chosen the only bed that fell directly beneath the full moons glow.  
  
He closed his eyes and remembered something else. Yue stood at the window, before the moon, *his* moon, saying what he had called his 'final farewell.' Whatever it was had been beautiful, spoken in English, nothing more than modulated pitch and sound to Touya. Clipped and precise, not the most romantic language but clear as water from a fresh spring, the perfect language for Yue. . .  
  
"Argh! Kami." He groaned in exasperation before grabbing the blanket and yanking it over his head. He was going to sleep, NOW!  
  
. . .Predictably he was still awake by dawn and when he stood before the window the glorious sight of fir trees and acres of unspoiled woodland was superseded by that of a single delicate swan taking flight and a white-clad man watching and smiling. Touya caught the full impact of that smile as the Guardian looked back at the house and saw him at his window. The young man held his gaze and watched the face become as unsmiling as his own. When Yue looked for the swan again it was a disappearing dot. . .he felt envious but then his desire to fly away was what had started this mess in the first place. . .he'd landed back on Earth with a bump. . .a.k.a. Touya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ack! All four of my new chapters lack heart and I'm sorry for that, I'm just really, really busy at the moment. I'll make it up to you I promise. I hope you'll review anyway. 


	5. Ever this day'

A reviewer called Emmastine ordered me to update so - HERE YOU ARE!!  
To all my lovely reviewers; I grow ever more obsessed with anime/manga so please don't think my lack of updates equals waning interest. Just been very busy. Thanks for your patience and for coming back again!  
  
  
  
  
  


Forever For Love by Clow'd9  
  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: Bow to CLAMP, not me...well maybe me, but after CLAMP...okay?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Ever this day...'  
  


  
  


  
Yue saw Touya scowl at him before turning determinedly from the window and disappearing from sight.  
  
As the Guardian made his way back to the cottage he pretended his legs were far shorter than they were and that the gravel path would yield gold if he stopped at regular intervals to study it.  
  
He'd hoped Touya's anger would have cooled over night but it was still there written in the angry, dusky crests across his cheekbones and the sharp accusation of his eyes. The man he had become was even more beautiful than the boy he had been. It hadn't exactly been a shock to see him again having been vaguely aware of the serious youth's growing maturity while he slept within Yukito. Mature indeed he was but then so he always had been. Yue smiled, forgetting to take his mincing steps. An extraordinary human. The only one - besides Eriol who had an unfair advantage - that could look him in the eye...and the only one who made it difficult for him to return the favour.  
  
He stopped outside the door. Damn. He had meant to take longer. He fidgeted and then, quite pointlessly, turned full circle (which didn't waste much time).  
  
You're too tense, Yue. He said aloud, still flexing his vocal cords. he berated himself as he started rolling his shoulders as if preparing for flight. There was still the odd twinge from the unused muscles, an extension of Yukito's own, and even that short flight last night had tired his wings.   
  
The door opened while he was cracking his knuckles. Eriol looked him up and down, not there was a maturity that HAD surprised him, it was like having Clow mentally undress him only these eyes contained more speculation than appreciation.  
  
He's not going to call you out, Yue. The boy chuckled.  
  
No pistols at twenty paces? He responded wryly.  
  
The reincarnation shook his head slowly. No-one does that anymore. He sounded regretful.  
  
Time to face my fate I suppose. Yue muttered and received a sympathetic cluck from Eriol. Lead the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue was knawing on the inside of his cheek, an old habit reserved for anything that perplexed him, usually change, especially technology. He was not an adaptable creature.  
  
Did you make this?  
  
  
  
It's delicious.  
  
  
  
Yue's right eye started twitching.  
  
Are you going to eat that last one?  
  
No, please help yourself.  
  
He glared at the passing pancake.  
  
Could you pass the jam please? Touya asked Eriol.  
  
Eriol replied.  
  
Never mind that the jam had been right by Yue's elbow. He slumped back in his chair and pulled a pair of chopsticks from the utensil pot at the centre of the table.  
  
Wow, this jam looks like local produce.  
  
Eriol smiled and swallowed his first mouthful with satisfaction. Just wait till you taste it.  
  
Mmm, I see what you mean.  
  
We'll have to keep our eyes open for fruit plantations on the drive back. Touya suggested.  
  
Good idea.   
  
In an effort to subdue his increasing boredom and to prevent an oncoming flash of temper Yue was now playing with the chopsticks. One hand twirling one nimbly around his fingers, the other balancing the remaining stick vertically from the tip of his index finger. He spared a little attention for the continuing conversation and found it increasingly riveting;  
  
Eriol: I think pancakes made without eggs are just as good as they are made with them. The information that without eggs the mixture will stick to the pan is nonsense.  
Touya: It does help bind the mixture though.  
Eriol:   
Yue: *Yawn*  
  
His attention returned to the chopsticks...and from the chopsticks to his hair...hm...  
  
  
  
  
  
Touya's jaw was clenching with the effort of not even acknowledging Yue. He was only indulging in this pointless culinary banter to distract himself.  
  
Eriol chuckled abruptly. Very fetching, Yue.  
  
Touya followed his gaze. The Guardian was blinking at them having just speared half his hair into a bun with the chopsticks.  
  
People are supposed to eat with those you know.  
  
Yue huffed. My hair is spotless.  
  
I don't doubt it.  
  
Determined to steer the conversation back to boredom Touya interrupted. So how come you were up so early, Eriol? He asked conversationally but exclusively.  
  
I'm not much of a sleeper.  
  
Yue did not seem willing to be ignored again as he chuckled warmly in response. I know who you got that from.  
  
The boy nodded but neither seemed likely to elaborate. Cursing his curiosity Touya again directed his question specifically at the reincarnation.   
  
Clow Reed.  
  
  
  
Another chuckle came from the Guardian as he propped his chin on his hand. Clow always said genius was only granted to those awake to receive it. He had extraordinary stamina for a human and long after even I had fallen asleep he'd be sat up in bed scribbling away and I'd awake to find a new Clow Card on the side-table.  
  
I seem to remember his time was spent on other activities as well. The reincarnation remarked. Yue's eyes grew wide and his cheeks red. I was referring to his drawings, Yue. Eriol responded sardonically and sipped his drink.  
  
the Guardian tugged a little nervously at his ear. You don't remember *that* stuff do you?  
  
Eriol tapped his nail on his mug and continued to hold it against his lips, looking through the steam. Probably best I don't answer that.  
  
Yue folded his arms crossly. Why, that perverted, voyeuristic, incorrigible -.  
  
What about these drawings? Touya interrupted, again speaking to Eriol and eager to move on from the subject of Yue and Clow's' intimate relations.  
  
Clow was very artistic. Yue told him.  
  
Eriol nodded. He had a great eye for detail and a passion for beauty. Touya's eyes flickered rebelliously to Yue's reminiscing face. Most of the cards started off as doodles and sketches. Even Yue did.  
  
I was much more impressive in the sketch. The being in question muttered. I don't know why he decided against the horns...  
  
Because you were supposed to be an angel.  
  
Heh, look how that turned out. The Guardian wrinkled his nose. He looks at an enormous statue and dreams up Keroberos, but me? I'm divine inspiration' from a church service he was forced to attend to quell rumours that he worshipped the devil.   
  
Clow was religious? Touya wondered aloud, forgetting to direct the question.  
  
Sacrilegious more like, Yue quipped. He never understood how holy followers could be so dense'. As a creator he said God was someone to be admired but not revered as miracle when he was basically just a magician. Albeit a powerful one.  
  
Eriol winced, seemingly at the memory. The kind of heretical behaviour that put him always at odds with the Li clan.  
  
It was at the church service that he heard a particular Catholic prayer... Yue's pause was an obvious attempt to hand the stage to Eriol, clearly wanting him to say it instead but the youth just raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea stubbornly. Yue cleared his throat and began to recite it himself with slightly flushed cheeks;  


  


"Angel of God, my guardian dear  
To whom God's love commits me here;  
Ever this day be at my side,  
To light and guard, to rule and guide."  


  
He cleared his throat again which seemed to be a nervous habit. He was still blushing. Touya grudgingly admitted it was probably a personal thing to share with others.  
  
Rather random inspiration even for Clow but it led to my creation so I can't complain.  
  
Touya was incredulous. One prayer led to fifty-two magical cards and two Guardians?  
  
Yue shrugged. I was with him for over a century but I would never claim to understand how his mind worked.  
  
Amen to that. Eriol chuckled. But it wasn't just the prayer, at the time Yue began to take shape in his mind Clow was rather taken with -.  
  
Touya jumped at the loud sound of Yue's head banging onto the tabletop and a groan of pleading protest escaping him. Eriol grinned and continued.  
  
As I was saying, Clow was rather taken with a young aristocrat. Quite a social beauty too.  
  
Yue was based on him? Who was he?  
  
That's the worst part! Yue wailed. He...h-he was a-.  
  
Eriol supplied brutally.  
  
Touya blinked. A woman?  
  
Yue's voice was muffled since his hands now covered his face. That's why I'm so pale and skinny! Don't ask me what the eyes are all about, perhaps they were a belated attempt to make me more scary.  
  
Clow didn't want you to look scary.  
  
But surely he didn't want me to look so ridiculous either! I mean just look at this hair! To emphasise his point he yanked the chopsticks back out so that the full weight fell once again to the floor. How impractical is this!? But he absolutely refused to alter my appearance so now I'm stuck with it!  
  
Which leads us rather neatly back to our original topic; Clow loved to draw Yue and most of his opportunities arose after Yue had fallen asleep.  
  
The Guardian shook his head mournfully. The pervert.  
  
When Touya surged to his feet abruptly even Eriol jumped in surprise. I think it's time to get going.'  
  
  
  
Yue's expression was more than a little panicked. But I -.  
  
Eriol, can you grab the bag off my bed while Yue gets Yuki's.  
  
  
  
Yue was biting his lip as he followed the reincarnation up the stairs, he could hear Touya briskly tidying the kitchen.  
  
Go and get the bag Yue, the boy said over his shoulder quietly. It'll be alright.  
  
He nodded mutely somewhat reassured but took a long time retrieving said bag, taking time out to peer discreetly out of the window to watch Touya manoeuvre a car into the gravel drive.  
  
When he finally ventured out he found Touya stowing his and Eriol's bag in the boot and Eriol waiting to lock the cabin door, somehow Yue felt better knowing the reincarnation was hovering nearby in the process of posting the keys back through the letterbox. He stopped nervously behind the Touya, subconsciously hugging Yuki's bag against himself as he cleared his throat and spoke. Touya...I can't transform yet...  
  
Touya turned to look at him with furious eyes. Transform? You think I'm going to let you off that easily? It's time for you to face the music and you will do it if I have to drag you all the way back by your Goddamn hair!  


  
Yue frowned at the treatment. I'm sorry, I'm confused. I thought we- I mean, that you had...uh...  
  
Forgiven you? Touya snatched Yukito's bag away from the Guardian. Not a chance. Yue winced when the car boot slammed violently shut. You made the two most important people in my life cry for your own selfish and completely unsatisfactory reasons!  
  
But we talked. You seemed-.  
  
*We* didn't talk, Yue! You and Eriol did, I just listened. I've never seen you laugh or smile and now you're doing both so naturally, do you even care that those things have come at the cost of other people's heartache?  
  
I think -.  
  
You don't think! That's your problem. Unless it involves Clow or the cards you don't even care!  
  
That's not fair AND WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME! Yue exploded when Touya tried to break in mid-sentence. I'm not a child to be chastised and certainly not by someone who is himself both human *and* a child! I don't expect you to understand my thought process and fortunately we have nothing to do with eachother so you don't need to!  
  
That's fortunate indeed. Touya muttered.  
  
You know, I don't remember you ever being this bad-tempered. The Guardian observed.  
  
I've never been betrayed before.  
  
For the last time! I. Did. Not. Betra -.  
  
Touya was equally emphatic. Not interested. Just get in the car.  
  
Yue longed to say he'd fly instead but he knew he wasn't up to that sort of distance yet. Instead he flung himself into the back seat and folded his arms huffily.  
  
  
  
  
  
The human informed him tightly.  
  
Yue looked to where his tresses trickled out the car door to pool on the ground. He grabbed the silver trail and yanked it in beside him. Bloody hair! He kept his face fixed impassively forward but flicked a glare out the corner of his eye. He expected to see a smirk but instead he could see Touya checking more than once that he'd retrieved every strand before he very carefully closed the door. Yue raised an eyebrow. Eh?  
  
After shutting the door carefully Touya called out to his other companion. Lets go, Eriol. He turned when he didn't hear the boy move and found him looking at him seriously.  
  
You know...you shouldn't take on other people's hurt when you have enough of your own to contend with.  
  
His piece said, the reincarnation circled the car and climbed into the front passenger seat. Touya took several deep breaths before he joined him and settled comfortably into his seat, started the ignition as he did so. He checked the rear view mirror before he took the wheel and found Yue staring at him angrily, his face was rigid and his mouth set.  
  
No, Clow hadn't given him such alien eyes to make him scary, intimidating maybe, but not scary. Despite Yue's scathing opinion of his appearance he really was beyond beautiful and the feline eyes serve to make him hypnotically so.  
  
Touya left the mirror like that. It was angled so sharply he could only see part of the road behind him but it allowed him to see all of Yue's face. He looked away and found Eriol watching him again, expressionlessly.  
  
The boy asked him.  
  
His eyes flickered to the mirror again. Those eyes were still watching him.  
  
I'm ready. He lied...


End file.
